


World Is (You)

by veldygee



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Romance, Time Skips, mention of depression and canonical character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He listened to his heartbeat as it lulled him back to sleep. Feeling of love, of adoration swell inside his entire being and he murmured the confessions as he slept, whispering it like prayers.</p><p>And the world just is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Is (You)

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, so first time writing YA fic. I adore this couple and just could not resist. So this is more.... a character study? I hope you can grasp the plot (even though it was pretty much non-existent sorry). I hope this can be considered as romance? hahahaha. This is unbeta-ed btw
> 
> So sue me and everything, but I am just... so aboard the whole Billy loving Teddy so freaking much (and vice versa) that he could not stand the idea of not having Teddy. So yeah.. not entirely a healthy relationship but hey fanfiction is here for that purpose yeah. Their love is epic, canon-proven.
> 
> This is set after ACC definitely. Event that happened after ACC may or may not happen, it's up to you readers.
> 
> Also this fic includes a small segment about Billy's depression after ACC. I definitely don't write how people in depression acted accurately but well... *shrugs* sorry in advance.

Billy didn't know what he had done in his past lives, but it must be some very big deeds. Because there was nothing else to explain how come he had managed to luckily get a boyfriend like Teddy. Teddy Altman, his steady boyfriend for almost five years—fiance for about three—who was not only handsomely blonde with baby blue eyes and the cutest smile, was also the nicest, most considerate, most adorable person Billy had ever known.

It was a wonder, sometimes, that Teddy would fall for someone like him, would even in the first place consider Billy—would then even stay with him despite everything that happened. Teddy was like the epitome of everything Billy had ever wanted and everything else that never even crossed his mind. Billy could not even say it into words how much he appreciated Teddy—how much he loved him with everything he got. It was a miracle he could survive prior to meeting Teddy because now he could never imagine his life without Teddy. Loving Teddy was as crucial as breathing.

He truly felt that without Teddy, he himself would just cease existing.

-o-o-o-

“Are you ready, Bee?”

Billy turned from where he was standing near the window, observing the street outside, and smiled as his heart seemed to swell which always happened whenever he saw Teddy. His fiance was standing at the doorway, blonde hair messy, his metal cuffs on both ears. His blue eyes seemed to shine and hips lips were upturned in a smile that Billy knew reserved only to him. Billy felt these sudden wave of love and adoration and so he walked to where Teddy was standing and grabbed both of his hands before kissing his cheek.

“I love you,” muttered Billy out of nowhere, could not stopping himself to tell his fiance what he felt no matter how often he had said it. It happened even more often lately. Time only seemed to make Billy's love for Teddy grew even bigger. His chest felt like it was too small for all the feelings he felt for Teddy and so he felt the need to say it just to maybe lessen the amount of love in his chest, so he could properly breathe whenever Teddy was in the same room as him and just imagine how often that happened since they basically _lived_ in the same house and all that.

It didn't work though obviously, because every time Billy told him that, Teddy's eyes would dropped just a fraction and his smiled would get even softer and he would tug Billy's close and whispered the same words to him, followed by a kiss or two and it would make Billy even light-headed and feel like his chest would burst any second.

And that was what happened right now. Teddy squished Billy's hands and then leaned in to peck, whispering the words right into his lips. A peck turned into a proper kiss and as always, it felt like time stay still, like the kiss would go on forever. It always felt like having his first kiss with Teddy all over again and it was overwhelming every single time. Teddy broke the kiss after what fely like an infinity. His smiled turned sheepish.

“As much as I would love to kiss you all day, we have a movie to catch,” murmured Teddy hand still holding Billy's. Billy chuckled and stepped away—just far enough—to grab his jacket from where he hanged it behind the door and then closed the door behind him. He could easily teleport them to the cinema, but they had come to agreement whenever they went out on a date that they would pretend to be normal. The walk might be long, but they would hold hands and talk whatever cross their mind and Billy would never trade that for anything else. It was one of his favourite moments during their dates. Not that there was anything that was not enjoyable.

-o-o-o-

And yet, he knew one thing that he would trade their time together for. He would trade everything—anything—if that mean Teddy's safety and well-being.

He never dwell on that thoughts long, knowing that thinking of Teddy in any kind of distressed, life-threating situation would only lead him to feel so much anxiety and so much fear that would lead to him having nightmares in which there was no Teddy at all. Teddy, who sometimes sneaked into his room to sleep with him, would gather him in his big arms and hold Billy's close, whispering love and comfort words while Billy would hold on and bury his face in Teddy's chest, taking a deep breath and convincing himself that Teddy was real and Teddy was here with him.

It was one of his least favourite things to think about, but he knew how true it was deep in his soul, if there was anything that threatened Teddy. He knew how he would give anything—do anything—to keep Teddy safe.

The rational part of him was scared because there was no extent to the anything he was willing to offer or do and with his power, he could make it really come true. But once again, he didn't dwell on the thoughts nor the possibility nor the real extent of his love for Teddy that much.

He wished there never would come a time in which Billy had to worry about it.

-o-o-o-

After Cassie and Jonas and after they were no longer a team, Billy just could not be. The nightmares, the facts of what he had done and how his decisions killed two of his friends and set another on a definite road to be an interdimensional supervillain haunted him. First in sleep, which then in reality after he could no longer sleep.

Billy didn't know how much time had actually passed. It was probably months, it certainly felt much longer. One constant in those time that had gone by, that he could certainly remember, was the presence of Teddy.  Teddy. The most patient, the most generous, the kindest Teddy, with his blond hair like molten gold, his smile bright like sunshine and his big heart that somehow belonged to Billy still even after all of those months when Billy had been nothing but terrible to him.

Not only to Teddy, but to everyone really. Tommy. Kate. His family. He had been terrible to all of them and that realisation just struck him when Teddy confronted him and proposed to him in the process. He knew he should say no, should break what he had with Teddy then—because he knew  he didn't deserve it—but the thought that someone still wanted to be with him— _till death do us apart, Kaplan—_ was beyond his imagination. He said yes despite how terrible he felt. Despite the nightmares and the guilt that still haunted him every waking second. He said yes because he was selfish—and his cruel demeaning part wanted to show how bad it would end.

He did get help like what Teddy ask but mainly because a part of him wanted to show how wrong Teddy was about him and wanted to cruelly break Teddy, to show how stupid Teddy was to stay with Billy. But the helps  he got... somehow,  miraculously ... helped and it took time. It took a long time but slowly the dark thoughts were kept at bay and he didn't feel like he was in pain every single moment.

-o-o-o-

When he had finally  learnt to  let go—let go,  to accept  but not  to  forg et , never for get —he knew that he would no longer feel whole  like how it was before the death of Cassie and Jonas. H e would never forget what he had done. He didn't feel like going back to  the whole superhero business but he knew that when he go back—because of course he  and everyone else would get dragged once again,  Billy just  _knew—_ he would never make the same mistake.

And in the mean time, he would show Teddy how much he loved him and made up for all those months when Billy was not in his best self.

-o-o-o-

For all the good his ability could do and for how many people thought of the potential he had with his chaotic magic and altering reality power, Billy could do nothing when his nightmare came true.

It was not supposed to happen that way—nothing that had happened in their entire career as superheroes was supposed to happen in anyway bad. But It did happen and Billy wanted to laugh because the universe was mocking him.

Billy did not even care and at that moment, he understood completely why his mom—Scarlet Witch—did what she did. He understood. He understood.

He could hear voices around him. He could hear the chaos, could feel it.

He could care less to the world that had given nothing but ripped everything away from him.

His power was going hectic and wild and he didn't bother trying to stop it.

He snapped.

-o-o-o-

He could not help but chuckle because the Avengers _were_ right.

They should have killed him in the first place.

(He just didn't care anymore)

-o-o-o-

The cruelest part was that when it _happened_ , Billy was not there.

Maybe if Billy was there, he could stop them from ripping him apart. Maybe if he was there, he could stop them from putting holes through that body. Maybe he could really do something to stop it from ever happening

But Billy was not there and when he was _there,_ what he saw was only the remains of his world.

His power was useless.

-o-o-o-

And so he snapped. He didn't know what his power did but it did something.

He woke up and he found himself sharing a bed with who he thought he had lost. He knew he had lost him. He knew that the same way he knew that the sun rises on the east and sets on west. And yet here he was. He stared at his fiance beside him, blonde hair messy, face soft with mouth slightly opened, cheeks dimly flushed. Billy leaned to put his hear on his fiance's chest and he heard the rythmical beating of his heart. He listened to it  as it lulled him back to sleep. Feeling of love, of adoration swell inside his entire being and he murmured the confessions as he slept, whispering it like prayers.

And the world just is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I suck at writing and sorry. I am supposed to study for my big exam this friday and next friday but I am the best at making bad decision so other than reading all the long fanfictions in existent, I might as well spend time writing a fanfiction. I am worst like that.
> 
> So pretty much this fic's purpose is to express my emotions over how much I am loving these two characters and how much I love these two together and how much I would probably cry and be sad forever if somehow they broke up. God forbid that happen because they are seriously the most canonically cutest disgustingly sweetening and in love couple in the entire history of canon couples. 
> 
> I might write them again, or maybe I will set to YA assemble or maybe I will write about Tommy. Because I love Tommy very much.
> 
> (also I am on [tumblr ](http://ladyveldy.tumblr.com))
> 
> Feel free to leave comment and just talk to me! <3


End file.
